


Much Ado About You Two

by Thecrasy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Established Relationship, Flustered Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Outsider, Professor Derek Hale, Professor Stiles Stilinski, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/pseuds/Thecrasy
Summary: Kaylee n'avait jamais vu le professeur Stilinski en jean jusqu'à maintenant. Il portait toujours un costume pour enseigner. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il en faisait trop, mais personne ne s'en plaignait parce que ça lui allait vraiment, vraiment bien. Son visage était différent, sans ses épaisses lunettes. Est-ce qu'il avait des lentilles ?Ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui importait, c'était qu'il portait un T-shirt à motifs avec une chemise à carreaux, et il était pendu au bras du professeur Hale, qui était définitivement marié, et jamais Kaylee n'avait été si confuse.----Dans laquelle le professeur Stilinski et Stiles sont tellement différents que personne n'a fait le lien jusqu'à maintenant.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 53





	Much Ado About You Two

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Much Ado About You Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915374) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 



> Merci beaucoup à Clotpolesonly pour m'avoir donné la permission de traduire cet OS ! Et à Sloe Balm pour la correction !

Kaylee remonta son sac en soupirant. La bretelle s'enfonçait avec force dans son épaule.

Elle aurait aimé en vouloir au Professeur Hale – pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas se procurer chaque œuvre séparément, au lieu d'un recueil de  _ toutes  _ les œuvres de Shakespeare ? - mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il était, et serait toujours, son professeur favori, et pas seulement pour son physique agréable. C'est juste qu'il adorait son sujet. C'était évident dans sa manière d'enseigner. Il allait en profondeur, son discours était fluide quand il lisait un passage à voix haute. Sa passion était contagieuse.

Aucun autre professeur d'anglais n'avait réussi à donner envie à Kaylee de lire Shakespeare. Mais voilà qu'elle y dédiait un vendredi après-midi entier. Elle pouvait avouer, au moins à elle-même, qu'elle espérait faire un essai assez bon pour que Professeur ' _ Appelez-moi-Derek _ ' Hale en lise un extrait en classe. Il avait déjà fait ça quelques fois et il y avait quelque chose de spécial à recevoir ses compliments. Il avait une manière de s'adresser aux gens qui les faisaient se sentir unique sur terre.

Okay, Kaylee pouvait admettre avoir le béguin pour son professeur. Il était magnifique, brillant et passionné,  _ bien sûr _ qu'elle avait un béguin ! Comme la plupart de la promo, d'ailleurs. Mais Kaylee, au moins, n'était pas assez stupide pour s'imaginer que quelque chose pouvait se passer. C'était leur professeur, déjà, bien sûr. Et puis, il y avait Stiles.

Si Shakespeare était la passion de Derek, alors il fallait inventer un nouveau mot pour décrire les sentiments qu'il avait pour Stiles. La manière dont l'homme  _ s'illuminait _ quand il parlait de son mari était, franchement, la chose la plus adorable qu'elle n’avait jamais vue. Toute son intensité sérieuse disparaissait en un instant, remplacée par quelque chose de doux, adorable, presque timide. Habituellement, Derek réussissait parfaitement à concentrer la classe sur le cours, mais la manière la plus sûre de le faire changer de sujet était de poser une question sur Stiles, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas  _ s'empêcher  _ d'y répondre.

Kaylee se fraya un chemin dans le café en gloussant. Derek avait été en forme, aujourd'hui, en plein milieu d'une explication glorieuse de la dynamique entre Beatrice et Benedick dans  _ Beaucoup de bruit pour rien _ , jusqu'à ce qu'une question subtile de Jesùs sur les similitudes entre leur relation et celle de Derek avec Stiles le fasse rougir en baissant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'étaient pas revenus sur Shakespeare – merci, Jesùs – alors Kaylee avait de la lecture  _ supplémentaire _ à faire pour rattraper ça, mais ça valait le coup, pour ce sourire.

Beaucoup de tables étaient libres alors Kaylee en réserva une en laissant tomber son sac dessus. Elle n'avait pas amené  _ tous _ ses livres aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'intention de réserver son après-midi à  _ Beaucoup de bruit _ et sa dissertation, mais elle avait aussi un devoir à faire pour la classe du professeur Stilinski lundi, et elle ne l'avait pas encore commencé. Elle avait donc pris avec réticence son livre de théorie de justice criminelle ainsi que l'énorme opus des œuvres de Shakespeare.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le professeur Stilinski. Au contraire, elle l'appréciait. C'était un excellent professeur, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir une bonne note dans ce genre de matière, mais elle avait des bonnes notes et elle adorait ça. Juste que...

Eh bien, il était très autoritaire. Il ne plaisantait pas, était toujours tiré à quatre épingles avec sa cravate parfaitement nouée, sa veste de costume boutonnée. Il était toujours prêt à rappeler les élèves à l'ordre par leur nom de famille s'ils dérivaient du sujet. C'était un cours très efficace et productif, mais pas aussi amusant que celui de Derek. Kaylee ne savait même pas comment prononcer l'amas de syllabes qu'était le prénom de leur professeur, écrit au-dessus de leur programme, et elle savait encore moins s'il avait de la famille ou ce qu'il faisait de ses temps libres.

C'était difficile d'imaginer le professeur Stilinski, qui était strict, intransigeant et ne s'intéressait qu'aux faits, avoir une vie personnelle. Kaylee pouvait presque l'imaginer s'éteindre comme un robot après le cours et se 'ranger' dans une boîte sous son bureau.

Cette image mentale lui fit sortir son téléphone. Elle envoya un message à Jesùs. Si quelqu'un pouvait s'en amuser, c'était lui, et c'était pour  _ ça  _ qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis.

Une fois fait, elle commanda un frappuccino et un cookie, s'installa avec William Shakespeare et commença à lire. D'une certaine manière, ça l'aidait d'imaginer Derek en faire la lecture et elle se laissa engloutir par les mots qu'elle imaginait prononcés par sa voix douce et confiante.

C'est pour ça qu'il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser qu'elle entendait la voix de Derek  _ dans la réalité _ .

Beatrice insistait pour que Benedick venge la mort de Hero par Claudio par un duel mortel quand elle s'en rendit compte. Elle décolla ses yeux de la page pour voir le professeur Hale appuyé au comptoir, là où les boissons étaient distribuées. Il portait toujours la chemise et le pantalon qu'il avait eu en classe, plus tôt. Il avait aussi le même sourire, son sourire spécial réservé à Stiles, mais –

Kaylee renversa presque son frappuccino sur ses livres ridiculement chers.

Il y avait quelqu'un appuyé contre Derek, un bras autour de sa taille et le menton sur son épaule, mais c'était impossible que ce soit celui à qui elle pensait. Kaylee se frotta les yeux, plissa les paupières pour s'en assurer et même là, elle doutait, parce que,  _ pas moyen. _

Elle n'avait jamais vu le professeur Stilinski en jean jusqu'à maintenant. Il portait toujours un costume pour enseigner. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il en faisait trop, mais personne ne s'en plaignait parce que ça lui allait vraiment, vraiment bien. Son visage était différent, sans ses épaisses lunettes. Est-ce qu'il avait des lentilles ?

Ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui importait, c'était qu'il portait un T-shirt à motifs avec une chemise à carreaux, et il était pendu au bras du professeur Hale, qui était définitivement  _ marié _ , et jamais Kaylee n'avait été si confuse.

Elle envoya presque un message à Jesùs pour lui dire que le professeur Hale était un bâtard infidèle et qu'il ne fallait plus l'aimer. Mais là, la serveuse appela 'Stiles'. Le professeur Stilinski lâcha Derek pour aller chercher la monstruosité mousseuse et maintenant, Kaylee était encore  _ plus  _ perdue parce que son nom était définitivement... quelque chose de compliqué qui commençait par un M.

Pourtant, le sourire présent sur les lèvres de Derek était bien celui qui était habituellement réservé à Stiles. C'était un sourire très spécifique que même l'extrait le plus brillant d'une œuvre de Shakespeare ne pouvait apporter sur son visage. Il avait définitivement ce sourire aux lèvres quand il leva une main pour essuyer un peu de mousse au coin de la bouche du professeur Stilinski. Son autre main avait les doigts passés dans les boucles de ceinture du jean du professeur Stilinski – un foutu  _ jean _ , bon Dieu ! - pour le rapprocher de lui.

Derek entraîna le professeur Stilinski à une table proche et les installa tous les deux avec leur boisson et leur muffin, sans quitter l'autre du regard. Professeur Stilinski –  _ Stiles _ – y prêtait à peine attention. Il  _ parlait _ , avec enthousiasme et sans s'arrêter, ses mains bougeaient en l'air. Kaylee ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça en classe. Il frappa presque Derek au visage en gesticulant, mais celui-ci se contenta de lui prendre la main et de le faire asseoir, sans le lâcher pour être sûr que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Leurs tables n'étaient pas assez proches pour que Kaylee puisse entendre leur conversation entière (presque un monologue), mais elle entendit distinctement 'Spiderman', 'Othello' et 'L'île aux naufragés'. Ça ne fit en rien disparaître sa confusion.

Son téléphone vibra quand elle reçut un message, faisant un gros bruit sur la couverture de son livre de criminologie. Elle s'en empara rapidement pour effacer la notification, mais c'était trop tard. Elle releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le professeur Stilinski lâcher son gobelet et presque tomber de sa chaise, ses yeux alarmés posés sur elle.

Derek, apparemment habitué à sa maladresse, regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit. « Oh, bonjour, Kaylee. »

« Bonjour, professeur Hale. », répondit-elle faiblement. « ...Professeur Stilinski. »

Celui-ci avait comme buggé. Elle pouvait presque voir un  _ [cerveau.exe a cessé de fonctionner] _ au-dessus de sa tête. Quand Kaylee le salua, il fit un son étranglé et commença immédiatement tirer sur sa chemise à carreaux comme s'il pouvait, comme par magie, la transformer en veste de costume.

« Mademoiselle Cheatham ! », finit-il par dire. « Euh, bonjour. Avez-vous, euh, terminé ce... truc ? Pour Lundi ? »

« C'est une dissertation. », lui rappela-t-elle.

« Oui.  _ Bien sûr. _ » Le professeur Stilinski secoua la tête, leva une main pour finalement la poser derrière sa nuque. « Oui, je le savais, je le savais totalement. Je veux dire,  _ évidemment _ , que je le sais, c'est  _ mon cours _ . Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur mon cours ! Je l'enseigne ! Ce que vous savez, bien sûr, alors c'est... Cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. »

Kaylee le fixa du regard. Derek prit une gorgée de son café, les sourcils haussés. Il se retenait de rire avec difficulté. Il tapota le bras du professeur Stilinski de sa main libre.

Le téléphone de Kaylee vibra de nouveau. Elle l'ignora pour reprendre la parole. « Alors, professeur... où sont vos lunettes ? »

Stilinski fit un autre bruit étranglé, rougit. Cela sembla être une réaction étrange jusqu'à ce que Derek fasse un grand sourire à Kaylee. « Oh, il n'en a pas besoin. Il les porte simplement pour paraître plus 'professionnel'. »

Stiles – et c'était évident que c'était  _ Stiles _ , le professeur Stilinski n'était nulle part en vue, Kaylee ne pouvait même pas penser à lui en ce moment – fit un mouvement de tout son corps et s'écria : « Oh mon  _ Dieu _ , Der,  _ tais-toi !  _ »

Derek se contenta de rire. « Quoi, j'ai exposé ton secret ? »

« J'ai une  _ image  _ à mainte – non, tu sais quoi, va te faire mettre. », déclara Stiles. Puis, tout aussi brusquement : « En fait, non, ne va  _ pas  _ te faire mettre. Tu dors sur le canapé, ce soir ! »

« Bien sûr. », répondit Derek, pas du tout inquiet. « Notre élève est toujours là, tu sais. »

« _ Pu  _ \- » Stiles se rattrapa au dernier moment. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de frustration en se tirant les cheveux. « Tu vois, c'est pour  _ ça  _ que je ne parle pas à mes élèves ! »

« Eh bien, c'est mon élève aussi, et je n'ai aucune difficulté à leur parler. » Derek se tourna vers Kaylee. « Comment avance votre dissertation sur  _ Beaucoup de bruit  _ ? »

« Mon plan est presque terminé. », expliqua-t-elle de manière absente, son attention toujours dirigée sur Stiles. Elle essayait manifestement de réconcilier les deux personnalités de l'homme. « J'ai juste besoin de tout relier et d'embellir les choses. »

« C'est la partie la plus amusante d'une dissertation. », dit Derek en souriant.

« Bon sang, tu es tellement un nerd. », répliqua Stiles. Ça semblait être une réponse automatique, comme s'il l'avait répété tellement de fois que c'en devenait un réflexe.

« Tu aimes ça. », renvoya Derek.

« Là n'est pas la question. »

Derek fit un petit bruit, se pencha pour l'embrasser. « L'amour est toujours la question. »

Le visage entier de Stiles rougit, même sa nuque. Il jeta un regard à Kaylee avant de siffler : « Derek ! »

Son mari l'embrassa à nouveau, frotta son nez contre le sien. « Quoi ? Elle sait déjà que je suis fou de toi. Tout le monde le sait. »

Stiles gémit et cacha son visage dans l'épaule de Derek. Celui-ci lui tapota l'arrière du crâne de manière réconfortante. Son sourire perdit son aspect taquin, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y reste que cette douceur pure que Kaylee était habituée à voir chez lui.

« Je crois que vous l'avez fait planter. », chuchota la jeune femme.

Stiles gémit à nouveau, mais Derek le tapota encore et dit : « Ne vous en faites pas. Vous retrouverez votre professeur collet monté dès lundi. »

« Je ne suis pas collet monté. », marmonna Stiles.

« Tu portes un costume et une cravate. Tous les jours. Et des lunettes dont tu n'as même pas besoin. »

Stiles releva la tête pour nier, une moue sur le visage. « J'en ai  _ besoin _ . Sans, j'ai l'air d'avoir douze ans. La dernière fois que je suis allée à la fac sans mes lunettes, le professeur Blake m'a demandé si j'avais besoin d'aide pour trouver le bureau des étudiants. Ça fait trois ans qu'on est collègues. Trois ans, Derek, et elle m'a pris pour un étudiant ! Un  _ première année _ , en plus ! »

« Et tu t'es vengé en lui donnant de la crème anti-rides pour le Père-Noël Secret. », répondit Derek. « Je crois qu'elle a compris le message. »

Le téléphone de Kaylee vibra encore une fois, deux fois. Ses professeurs étaient tellement occupés par ce qui semblait être une discussion habituelle qu'ils ne le remarquèrent même pas. Kaylee ouvrit ses notifications pour voir quatre messages de Jesùs, avec des promesses de drama, le dernier message n'étant qu'un « appelle mooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiii » et six émoticônes de tasse de thé.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kaylee rangea ses affaires dans son sac et le mit sur son épaules en grimaçant. Quand il y eut une pause dans les chamailleries de ses professeurs, elle prit la parole. « J'ai été contente de vous voir, mais je dois filer. »

« Okay. », répondit Derek. « On vous verra lundi alors. Bonne chance pour vos devoirs. »

« Et n'oubliez pas les lectures à faire. », renchérit Stiles et  _ là _ , elle vit l'ombre du sévère professeur qui ne tolérait pas les plaisanteries. Puis, Derek mit la main derrière sa nuque et il fondit totalement, redevenant cet être fait de sourires et de cœurs dans les yeux. Comme une personne totalement différente.

Kaylee secoua la tête et se tourna. Elle avait son téléphone dans sa main avant même de quitter le café. Jesùs décrocha à la première sonnerie, mais elle prit la parole avant même qu'il ne dise un mot.

« Quel que soit le potin, garde-le pour plus tard, le mien est beaucoup mieux. Tu ne  _ croiras jamais _ ce que je viens de découvrir ! »


End file.
